


Stressed Out

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [48]
Category: Young & Hungry (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Josh and Gabi the night before their wedding.
Relationships: Josh Kaminski/Gabi Diamond
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Young & Hungry  
Title: Stressed Out  
Characters: Josh Kaminski and Gabi Diamond  
Pairing: Josh/Gabi  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Josh and Gabi the night before their wedding.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: David Holden owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 198 without title and ending.

A/N 2: I saw the first 4 seasons a few years ago and haven't watched them in a while. I also haven't seen the 5th and final season, so I don't know if Josh and Gabi end up together or not, but I plan to re-watch/finish the show soon.

Word to use: Error

PUtP # 48: Stressed Out

Gabi was in the kitchen as she finished making her and Josh's wedding cake: A three tier chocolate cake with fudge and strawberries. 

She walked over to the refrigerator, opened it, picked up the cake and put it inside. She closed the door and sighed in relief that it was done.

The sound of the door made her look up. She smiled at Josh. They were getting married tomorrow and she couldn't wait.

Josh walked inside, closed and locked the door. He walked over to Gabi and kissed her. Then, he pulled back and said, "You look happy, what's up?"

Gabi said, "I was stressed out about our wedding cake." When he nodded she said, "I made our cake. It feels more special this way."

Josh said, "The hotel I was staying at had issues. A computer error that lost my room. They refunded me, but they're booked."

Gabi said, "I'm always happy to see you. I know the bride and groom shouldn't see each other before the wedding, but I don't care."

Josh smiled and said, "Let me grab a shower and we'll make dinner together."

Gabi nodded and watched him walk off. Then, she turned and went to get everything ready.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
